Digi destined twins
by blackwolf1477
Summary: Mk and Morisa are twins who have to face a new evil. will they survive the battle or lose to the evil? I hope you like the story.


A girl was sitting on a bed with a panda cover. She Got up and walked into a different room. Her braid slowly in tow. She then looked inside. A 13 year old girl was

drawing at her desk. She turned around to see the girl with the braid. Her electric blue eyes filled with sadness. The girl inside stood up and walked over.

"Are you still sad about moving away form or friends?"

The girl nodded. She didn't want to move but she was persuaded like usual.

"Morisa I'm scared that I might never see them again."

She looked sad to but had an idea.

"Mk want to go get some Ice cream at the ice cream place?"

Mk looked up. She was the same age as Morisa until December 31st. They were twins and had a lot in common. As they walked to the ice cream shop they saw a few

people there. Mk wanted to meet them.

"Can I say hi?"

"You don't have to ask me."

Mk ran over to the group. There was seven high school and six middle kids. I walked over.

"Hello... I'm Mk."

They all said hi. I couldn't believe it. Then I heard some weird beeping. They all stared. Then they got up. A blonde middle school kid walked over to me.

"It's nice to meet you but we have to go. My names T k."

"My names Mk and my twin sister Morisa is over there."

He smiled and waved us good bye. I was so happy. I hoped to see him again. As we started to walk home I saw the group again. I yelled out to them and ran towards

"Hi again. I just was wondering... Can I hang out with you guys. I'm not registered yet but please. I just moved her and have no friends."

I bowed my head. My sister just looked at me. Even though she was younger she would understand.

"That is my sister Mk. I'm Morisa her younger sister. We are actually twins born in different years."

One of the high school kids walked over. He walked over to Morisa.

"I'm Izzy. I was wondering do you mean Mk was born December 31st and you January 1st?"

"That's right. I really never liked New years eve. We have fireworks and everything. Our parents are famous novelist and graphic novelists. Ever heard Kim Johnson.

She is our mother."

A middle school kid with dark purple hair walked over.

"I have read most of the books. Some of them are works of art."

"I help my mom sometimes. Morisa does some of the graphics."

We got their phone numbers and left.

"I can't wait to talk to them."

Morisa thought something and turned around. Two lights headed a fast speed at them. The lights slowed down until it was in front of them. It was a weird device. Mk

felt her pocket vibrate as her phone rang. It was T k. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mk and Morisa. I need you to meet me at the park. And if you find anything unusual tell us."

"Bye."

We brought the device because it was weird. When we were half way yo the park they heard T k.

"I wonder if the got the Digi-vices."

"You wonder. They could be."

"Thanks Patamon."

When The girls came into view they noticed the strange creatures. Mk immediately got scared. Of course a white creature which was weird walked over.

"Hello. I'm Gomomon."

He didn't get to finish. Mk screamed and climbed up a tree. She didn't want to get down.

"Morisa don't stay down there! Come up here you dummy."

T k came out with Patamon. He smiled and started climbing up to her as Patamon flew up. She whimpered and clutched to the bark.

"Stay away orange creature!"

T k looked at Patamon.

"Can you stay with Matt?"

Patamon flew down to Matt. T k sat next to Mk.

"Patamon is a digimon. All are friendly so you don't have to be scared."

Mk took her back pack off.

"I did what you said. This came flying at me and the other is with Morisa. It looks like one of those Tamer devices off of Pokemon."

When he and the others took us to school. Both girls were confused. When they went to a certain computer. The kid with spiky hair walked over to the computer.

"Digi port open!"

The screen went to multiple colors and pulled all of us in. Of course Mk and Morisa were scared and screamed. Mk blacked out. When she wake up she was being

carried on Ken's back. She didn't know his name. She woke up to the soft black hair tickling her face. She was scared and screamed. He dropped her do to surprise.

They were in a jungle with a rainbow colored sky. Morisa had different clothes. Instead of her leopard shirt and blue jeans she was wearing a sort sleeve red shirt with

white fireworks. She was wearing a her blue jeans still. She wore tennis shoes.

"How did my clothes changed?"

She looked over at Morisa. Morisa had her hair in a braid She was wearing a White shirt with red fireworks. She had Short blue jeans.

"I guess it's the twin thing."

We started to follow them. We all saw a temple. It looked like an Egyptian pyramid. We walked in slowly. Mk felt a sense. It was like a sixth sense. She started to walk

in a different direction. Only Ken and T k noticed.

"Mk What are you doing? MK!"

The others noticed and decided to follow. When Mk stopped she was in front of two eggs. Nobody got near them. Mk walked over to a red and black one. It went bright

and came a fox like creature. It was Yellow and about regular fox size. It looked up at Mk.

"I'm Fumon. I'm your partner forever. I will protect you at any cost."

Fumon was cute. He rubbed his furry head against Mk's leg. She bent down to pet Fumon. Then Morisa walked over to the other egg. She slowly grabbed it. It glowed

then dissolved. A curled up pink wolf was left there. It woke up. As it saw Morisa it jumped on her knocking her over.

"Morisa My partner is finally here. I'm Shumon."

Gomomon glided over to Shumon.

"Hey buddy. What's up?"

"The sky! I've missed you so much."

Wormon walked over to Fumon.

"Remember me?"

Fumon licked Wormon.

"Of course silly. I still remember."

Mk looked at Ken. He looked at Mk with a grin. She noticed him blushing and felt heat in her cheeks. She looked down. She started to stand.


End file.
